


Matters of Faith

by MissBrainProblems



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrainProblems/pseuds/MissBrainProblems
Summary: Carlos and Dennis go together with their families to Sunday Mass; Dennis thinks that Mass is boring and for losers, though, so he drags Carlos off somewhere else.
Relationships: Carlos | Aegis/Dennis | Clockblocker
Kudos: 13





	Matters of Faith

"Dennis." The annoyance in Carlos' voice was audible, even as the redheaded boy dragged his friend away from the nave of the cathedral, through the crowd that was beginning to filter in through the front doors. "Dennis!" Carlos half-shouted, half-hissed his friend's name, causing the other boy to stop in the middle of the congregation, causing the other members of the flock to have to maneuver around the two of them. "Where are we going? Mass is about to start!" Carlos grit his teeth, staring directly at Dennis, the frustration clear on his face as he weakly tried to tug Dennis back toward where their families were sitting in the pews.

That was one of the things that Dennis liked so much about Carlos, though: He was always serious, always proper, always conscientious, always trying to make sure that he and everybody else around him followed the rules, did the right thing, so on and so forth. Even so, Dennis had been doing his damn best in his attempts at getting Carlos to go against the grain a little bit, to go out and have a little fun, to maybe bend a few rules, and just have a good time, even if someone might get angry at you for it later; the manner in which Dennis' mother was glaring at him from over where she sat next to Carlos' parents suggested that Dennis himself would probably be in for _plenty_ of that, later. Regardless, Dennis wasn't about to spend yet _another_ hour stuck in the pews listening to their bishop prattle on about that thing, the other thing, or maybe another different thing. Dennis' mom had begun taking the both of them to Mass every Sunday after his dad came down with cancer, saying that the two of them needed to "put their faith in God" that He could help cure Dennis' father; Dennis himself was of the opinion that God would do His work through doctors and bone marrow transplants instead of through miracles or faith healing.

People always said that God worked in mysterious ways, though, and sometimes Dennis even agreed with them on that point. For example, if his dad had never developed cancer, then Dennis would have never triggered, and he would never have joined the Wards, and he would never have met Carlos. If he had never met Carlos... Would Dennis have ever been able to sort out all of his feelings? All of the ones that so many of the people around them in the cathedral would have told him were evil, were sinful, and that he'd be going to hell for having them or for acting on them? It wasn't as if he had told his mom, yet, and it wasn't as if Carlos had told his family, yet - and the question as to whether the two of them were even "dating" was still kind of up in the air, all things considered - but, at some point, Dennis and Carlos had managed to help each other come to an understanding on who they each were, had come to an agreement that if God didn't want them to be with each other in the way that they were, then God wouldn't have set them on the paths that led them to know each other.

Dennis idly considered the fact that, in a manner of speaking, he _had_ actually known Carlos before Dennis himself had triggered and joined the Wards. Brockton Bay was a small enough city and with a small enough Catholic population that it didn't warrant more than two cathedrals; with that in mind, it wasn't any surprise that the two young boys that would one day become Ward team mates were in the same congregation. When Dennis had first started to realize the way that he felt about other guys, he had noticed Carlos a few times, the other boy's long, dark hair gelled back into neatness, a nicely constructed face with deep, brown eyes, and a set of _spectacular_ muscles underneath his Sunday-wear; it wasn't until Dennis became a Ward as well that he understood how Carlos had such an amazing physique, but that didn't make it any less impressive - or any less titillating, for that matter.

And, well, that was the other major reason that Dennis didn't want to stick around for Sunday Mass; his eyes had been lingering on Carlos' body longer than they necessarily needed to, and Dennis had begun to feel himself wanting to do far, _far_ more interesting things than just sitting around and praying. It wasn't as if he hadn't dragged Carlos away from events so that they could go do that kind of stuff together in the past, but... He had never taken them out of _church_ for that reason. He knew that Carlos was a fair bit religious than he was - the other boy's family had been stringently going to church for the entirety of the Ward captain's life, where-as Dennis had only started going again for a year or two - and part of him worried that Carlos might actually get upset at Dennis for what he was trying to do. "Look, Carlos." The redheaded boy continued to pull his friend along, toward a hallway leading out of the main cathedral hall. "It's just going to be the same bullshit we hear every week. 'Remember to pay your tithes!' and 'The Pope is always right!' and all that bullshit. Do we _really_ need to hear it again?"

Carlos' eyes went wide in shock and mild anger, and Dennis grimaced a little bit. Was it the comment about- "Dennis! Don't talk about the Holy Father like that!" Yeah, it was the comment about the Pope. "And maybe Bishop McEllen has something new to say this week. You can't be sure!"

After dragging Carlos through the doors out of the cathedral and into the empty hallway, Dennis stopped for a moment and turned away from Carlos, to give himself a minute to more carefully consider his words; as much as was his typical modus operandi, he knew that he couldn't just throw facetious comments around and hope to convince Carlos that way. Biting his lip, Dennis nodded, and turned back toward Carlos with one of his Dennis' own trademark grins on his face. "Carlos. When was the last time you heard Bishop McEllen say something new in his sermon?" Dennis leaned in closer to Carlos in order to stare him down further, the smirk growing on his lips as he did. "I've been coming her for almost two years now, and I have _never_, not _once_ heard Bishop McEllen give a different sermon than the first time I was here. You _know _it's going to be the same bullshit. So just c'mon, Carlos. Let's go do something else."

Dennis yanked on Carlos' hand again, and the Puerto Rican boy allowed himself to be pulled along, even as he narrowed his eyes at his friend and asked with a hard tone of voice: "And what, exactly, do you mean by 'something else', Dennis?" The redheaded boy figured that Carlos had his suspicions, likely already knew exactly what the "something else" that Dennis wanted to do was, but that Carlos didn't want to admit it before he heard it out of Dennis' mouth. Not willing to straight up confirm Carlos' suspicions, Dennis simply shot an exaggeratedly flirtatious look back at his friend, fluttering his eyelids and giving him a kissy face. "No. No, Dennis, absolutely not. Dennis!" Even as his friend dragged him into an isolated storage closet, Carlos was protesting impotently with a look of shock on his face. "We're in a church, for Chr- For pity's sake, Dennis! This is sacred ground! It's a house of God!"

Before Carlos could complain any further, Dennis pushed the other boy up against an empty wall of the storage closet, already starting to rub a hand up and down Carlos' clothed torso, feeling the muscles underneath. "I thought we agreed that this wasn't a sin, though. Hmm, Carlos?" Dennis leaned in toward his friend's ear, nipping at Carlos' lobe before adding: "Or are you suddenly regretting all the things we've done together?"

Carlos half-growled, half-huffed, but didn't resist Dennis' touch, even letting out a gasp of air at the feeling of Dennis' teeth on his ear. "That's not... Hnn... It's not because we're both guys, Dennis. Even if we were a straight couple, this isn't the kind of stuff you do in a church!" Regardless of what Carlos was saying, Dennis couldn't help but smile when he realized that the Wards captain had wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling the two of them closer.

"Well, first of all, this isn't _technically_ a church, you know, Carlos." Dennis yanked the tails of Carlos' shirt out from where they were tucked into the Puerto Rican boy's pants, allowing Dennis himself to slink a hand up to touch Carlos' bare chest and touch the boy's skin directly. "The church is where we just came from. This is just a storage closet. It's about as much of sacred ground as that park bathroom that we once-" Dennis could only laugh as Carlos blushed furiously whilst pinching roughly at Dennis' shoulder; the redhead was all too aware - _all_ too aware - of just how powerful Carlos could make his touch, and he knew that the tiny little pinch Carlos gave him was more out of embarrassment than genuine anger. "Though, now I wanna point out the fact, Carlos..." With a mischievous smile on his face, Dennis maneuvered his face to place a single deep, hard, kiss onto Carlos' lips, opening up and darting a tongue out for just a moment; Dennis couldn't help but grin a little wider when he saw how desperately Carlos tried to maintain the contact and push it further. "...is that you just called us a 'couple'. What's up with that, huh? I thought you said that you 'weren't sure', or something like that?"

As Dennis began unbuttoning Carlos' dress shirt, and as he also began planting kisses, suckles, and bites onto Carlos' neck, the dark-skinned boy felt his cheeks flush even further as he tried to keep himself from falling apart like putty into Dennis hands; Christ only knew how often Carlos had done that in the past, after all. "No, Dennis, that's not- Hah...! That's not what I said, I said that-" The feeling of Dennis playing with one of Carlos' nipples caused the Puerto Rican boy to clam up and fidget up against the wall for a moment; only after giving the wide-smirking Dennis a good, hard glare did Carlos return to speaking. "I said that 'if we _were_ a straight couple', so no, I didn't... Hmnh...! I didn't..."

Once Carlos' button-shirt was all the way open and the boy's undershirt had been lifted to give Dennis proper access to the treasures that lay underneath, the redheaded boy allowed one of his hands to drift downward to the front of Carlos' still-buckled pants, rubbing at the bulge that had long started to grow inside of there; even as he delighted in the sensation of Carlos' manhood throbbing up against his palm, Dennis placed his lips onto the other boy's again, taking time to really savor the feeling of Carlos' mouth and actually get a tongue in, which Carlos _gladly _responded to in turn. Dennis was all too aware just how many hormones Carlos had flooding through his albeit parahumanly enhanced teenage body; in turn, he thus knew that for all of Carlos' protests and complaints about propriety, that the other boy wanted all of what Dennis wanted, and maybe even more. As Dennis began to work at Carlos' buckle, he gave hot breath to his words while teasing his friend. "Aww. So... We aren't a couple, then, Carlos?" Dennis managed to undo the restraints of Carlos' pants in record time, starting to toy with the button and zipper at the front once the buckle and belt were out of the way. "Y'know, _that_ might be a sin more than us both being guys. Sex out of wedlock and all that, or something?"

"Us being a couple isn't the same as us being married, Dennis!" Carlos hissed out his words, but the moment he realized exactly what he had said, the boy clammed up, the redness returning to his face as he looked away from Dennis.

The redheaded boy, for his part, just muffled a laugh into his friend's shoulder, giggling for several seconds before composing himself enough to speak: "See! You just admitted it! We _are_ a couple, Carlos!" Once properly restabilized, Dennis returned his hands to their work, undoing the front of Carlos' pants before slipping a hand underneath the slacks and Carlos' boxers both, going straight for the proverbial grand prize. "I mean, after all, this is something only couples do, isn't it?" More than anything, Dennis loved to _tease_ Carlos, loved to make the other boy squirm and writhe and gasp and moan and just _loved_ to see all of the ways that Carlos reacted to the way that Dennis touched him; the end result was that Dennis probably made Carlos upset about all of the stuff they did more often than was strictly necessary, but... Dennis was fine with that. After only a few, tantalizing seconds of his palm grabbing and squeezing down onto Carlos' lower body, Dennis pulled his hand out and smirked as wide as he could at the other boy. "Though, you know, you haven't _actually_ said it straight up, have you, Carlos?" The Puerto Rican boy's face went wide, a mix of desperation to have Dennis' hand on him again and anxiety at what he knew Dennis would say next. "If you don't _say_ that we're a couple, Carlos, then..." Dennis dramatically pulled back, taking a few steps away from Carlos, holding his hands in the air. "I guess that we can't do the stuff that only couples do, huh?"

Even though Dennis was smiling, he could realize that he was maybe pushing Carlos a little too far, with the look that the other boy had on his face. Carlos' expression wasn't just embarrassment, or blushing, or the aftermath of being verbally and sexually teased; he also saw a little bit of genuine frustration, genuine hurt, and genuine anger. Ah, shit. Dennis could only stand there, strain to keep his grin on, and consider why in the hell he acted the way that he did. "Really, Dennis?" The tone of Carlos' voice only reinforced Dennis' assessment of just how much he had actually pissed off his friend. "Really? You're going to try and make me have this discussion _now_? You're going to try and get _us_ to have this talk _now_, when we're... Making out in a church storage closet?!"

Carlos raised his voice loud enough that Dennis was worried that someone outside would hear; shit, he had _really _fucked up, hadn't he? Though, it wasn't as if Dennis could really blame Carlos for just how mad he was getting; the two of them had agonized over the nature of their relationship for countless hours before then, lying together in bed when nobody else was around, or on the couch together at Wards HQ, or even just after a sparring session of the gym. And yet, there Dennis was, trying to give some kind of ultimatum to Carlos on the matter in the exact sort of horrifically inappropriate situation that the Hispanic boy had described, and for what? Christ almighty, Dennis really was a piece of work, wasn't he? "I'm sorry, Carlos, I don't really know what-"

Before Dennis could even finish his thought, Carlos had crossed the distance to the redheaded boy, grabbed Dennis by the collar of the dress shirt he wore, and pulled the two of them into an even deeper kiss than before; once Dennis regained his balance from the initial assault that Carlos had launched, he reciprocated the other boy's affections, wrapping his arms around Carlos underneath the Hispanic boy's shirt, feeling the muscles adorning Carlos' back, and shoving his tongue as deep into the other boy's mouth as he could. God, Carlos felt so good. Ever since the first moment his lips had touched Carlos' back in the lounge of the Wards HQ, Dennis thought that every time he felt Carlos' body, or his lips, or his tongue, or anything else: God, Carlos felt so _good_. He would have gladly allowed himself to melt away into Carlos' touch if it had been possible, that was how good it felt.

What must have been several minutes passed in a heady, heated daze as Carlos and Dennis took only a second or two at a time to catch their breath before returning to a match of locked lips, roaming hands, squeezing palms, and biting teeth; by the end of it, Dennis almost felt like he was on the verge of passing out, from the stimulation of it all alongside the relative lack of oxygen. Eventually, though, the moment faded, and the two boys pulled back for a moment to look each other in the eyes. "Yes, Dennis." The boy in question raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what Carlos was responding to; with a sigh, the Hispanic boy shook his head and repeated himself. "Yes, Dennis. We're a couple. Or I consider us a couple, anyways. And... And maybe we can't tell our families, or anyone else in church, but..." Carlos bit his lip, looking sideways in thought. "We can tell the other Wards. Maybe even the Protectorate members. They won't tell anybody, I'm sure. But I... I want to tell people, Dennis." Carlos looked back at the other boy - his boyfriend? - with a slightly sad, slightly happy look on his face. "I want to tell people that we're a couple. That I'm your boyfriend, and that you're my boyfriend. And I want them to know that I feel about you in the same way that I know that you feel about me." Carlos' eyes - his perfect, parahumanly enhanced eyes - sparkled like diamonds as Dennis looked into them.

Dennis felt his heart pounding hard enough in his chest that he grew afraid that it might explode. God, Carlos was so gorgeous. And he was so strong, not just physically, but emotionally, too, being able to say things like that when Dennis would never have been able to. There were good, good reasons why Carlos was the Wards captain, and those reasons were the same ones that made Dennis... That made Dennis... "I love you, Carlos." It had been a line that neither of them had crossed, not in all the endless time that they had spent talking about their feelings to each other; there might have been "I like you"s or "I care about you"s or such, but never a straight out "I love you" from either. And yet, there it was, with Dennis being the first to say it. The poor boy hadn't even realized that he had said it until several seconds of silence later, as both of them stared quietly at one another. "Wait, I-"

Before Dennis could fully retract his statement - why did he even want to? What was there to be afraid of, saying that - Carlos cut him off. "Dennis. No." The Hispanic boy placed either of his hands onto either of Dennis' shoulders, holding his boyfriend in place. "No, Dennis. You said it. And now I'm saying it." Without giving Dennis time to protest any further, Carlos moved in once more, locking his mouth to Dennis' and engaging his boyfriend in another long, hazy kiss, albeit one significantly shorter than the last. Once the two of them pulled away, Carlos licked his lips, and nodded slowly, before responding with his own declaration: "I love you too, Dennis. More than I can say."

Dennis was crying. He didn't realize when it had started, but Dennis was crying. Tears ran down his cheek, he began to sniff, and his vision began to blur. Why was he crying? Carlos had told him that he loved him. Oh, that was why Dennis was crying. He wasn't crying because he was sad. Dennis was crying because he was happy, and he was happy because Carlos had told him that he loved him. Carlos. Strong, beautiful, wonderful Carlos. "Carlos..." Without even bothering to clean any of the tears or snot off his face, Dennis pushed back against Carlos - against his _boyfriend_ \- and entered into another liplock with him; Carlos didn't seem to mind, though, as he returned Dennis' affection just as strongly as he had before. As literally and as metaphorically strong as Carlos was, though, Dennis wasn't about to give up control of the situation; maybe Carlos could smack down villains like nobody's business, and maybe he could take control and charge on ahead in a number of situations, but Dennis wanted to make sure that what they were then doing was the one arena that he could best Carlos in.

"Dennis... Hssh!" Dennis shoved Carlos up against the wall again, taking barely a few seconds to strip his boyfriend's shirts off to leave the dark skin of Carlos' torso completely exposed and vulnerable to Dennis' attentions. "Haah... Dennis... Mngh..." The redhead delivered more bites and suckles as he lowered himself down, allowing his fingers to knead into the muscular curves of Carlos' body wherever they found a proper grip. "Dennis... Hmngh... Pl... Please, Dennis, I..."

Dennis already knew what Carlos was asking, of course; one other thing that made Dennis adore his boyfriend so much was how desperately Carlos could _plead_ whenever he got horny, whenever Carlos himself reached the point where he needed release. Apparently having exchanged powerful, heartfelt words of affection _really_ got Carlos going, though; Dennis made sure to make a mental note of that for later usage, whenever he wanted to try to get Carlos into the mood. "Don't worry, Carlos, I know... Though, I might go a bit faster if you say 'please' again, ya know?" Dennis knew that Carlos _hated_ it when the redhead played the grinny little shit like he was at that moment, but Dennis _also _knew how _cute_ Carlos was when he blushed. Regardless, Dennis made his way fully down onto his knees in front of Carlos, and began to slowly - _slowly_ \- shimmy down Carlos' pants and boxers.

"God damnit, Dennis. I mean, shit...!" Carlos hurriedly made the sign of the cross in front of him, which Dennis found absolutely hilarious to see in juxtaposition to the fact that Carlos was having another guy go down on him. "Look, just..." Dennis stopped undressing Carlos, his hands stopping in place as he looked up at his boyfriend; to be honest, it wasn't as if Dennis himself wasn't feeling incredibly impatient to get to the best part, but... He would never pass up an opportunity to aggravate Carlos like that, either. The Hispanic boy looked away from Dennis again, muttering something under his breath that Dennis couldn't heard; after Dennis remained frozen in place, staring up at Carlos, his boyfriend returned to look directly at Dennis and spoke up more audibly. "Please, Dennis. Just... Pl... Please. Suck it for me?"

"Oh my God. Carlos." In spite of the playfully incredulous look on his face, Dennis pulled Carlos' pants down far enough that he could pull his boyfriend's shaft out into the open air, where it stood straight out in front of Carlos meaningfully. It was an impressive specimen, to say the least - no matter how many times he saw it, Dennis always stopped to take a few seconds to admire the thing - and Dennis always wondered if Carlos' parahuman abilities had any part in that. Did _that_ part of him "operate at peak capacity" too? Well, the sheer mess that sometimes needed cleaning up after their love-making suggested that Dennis' assessment might not have been too far off the mark. Regardless, though, Dennis knew that he could consider all of that at some other time; judging by the look on Carlos' face, he doubted that his boyfriend wanted him to waste any more time on idle wonderings. "You really just said 'Suck it for me'? That's like... Ten times more raunchy than anything I've ever heard you say before." As an idea crossed through his head, Dennis began using one hand to stroke Carlos' shaft, while Dennis' lips went to the thighs and hips to either side of Carlos' genitals, planting soft kisses there even as he spoke. "Say it again? Tell me that you want me to 'suck it'? I don't think I heard properly, the first time."

Carlos practically _squirmed_ up against the wall, his hips bucking impotently into Dennis' grip, the boy's body desperately seeking further stimulation from his lover's touch. "I... Sh... Dennis, I- Hngh! I know I just said I love you but..." Dennis smiled as he felt Carlos throb powerfully into his palm, felt the way that the Hispanic boy's body grew even hotter with each second. "I _hate_ you sometimes too, you know that, right?" The redhead pulled back slightly, just far enough that he could look up into his boyfriend's eyes and give an innocent look of 'Who, me?' before Carlos continued. "Alright. Whatever. I- Hsh!" Dennis' fingers expertly worked the underside of Carlos' shaft, hitting the particularly sensitive spots that the redhead knew about, and eliciting a glare from Carlos. "I swear, Dennis..." With a sigh, Carlos looked to the side again, but still spoke loud enough to be heard. "Please, Dennis. Please... Please suck it for me."

"Gladly." In nary a second after Carlos spoke, Dennis had responded with a lascivious look in his eyes, before planting his lips onto the head of Carlos' shaft and sliding nearly the entire way down in almost an instant.

"Ah-haaah!" Dennis' boyfriend moaned loudly enough from the sudden stimulation that the boy's warm, wet mouth gave him that Dennis was _pretty_ certain that anyone immediately outside in the hallway would have heard; after waiting a few seconds to make sure that there wouldn't be any nosy Catholics busting in on him going down on his boyfriend, Dennis began to go to work. They had done this general act plenty enough that Dennis knew the sort of beats to follow, but it never really got _boring_; it certainly never got boring for Dennis, and judging by the way that Carlos writhed and gasped, Dennis was fairly certain that it never got boring for his boyfriend, either. There was, of course, the fact that - no matter how they tried to rationalize it - the two of them were currently doing it _in a_ _church_; that sort of taboo nature of things led to an additional level or two of excitement, apparently for both participants. Even so, giving head to his boyfriend was giving head to his boyfriend, and Dennis performed it just as well as he always had, no matter the setting.

Hands don't stay idle; run them up Carlos' abdomen, or down his thighs, squeezing and groping where appropriate. Genitals aren't the only place you can stimulate while giving head, after all; Carlos' nipples are particularly sensitive, so reach up and grab one of those if you can. Of course, don't neglect the genitals, either; the bottom of the shaft or the sack underneath both need a little attention when the mouth, tongue, and throat can't cover all of it. Don't just go at one pace the entire time, and don't just focus on the same area, either; spend some time bobbing up and down toward the top, and intersperse it by going as deep as you can, hilting your face onto his groan. Yeah, just like that, Dennis, keep it up, look up at Carlos the best you can, see the things that you're doing to him.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Carlos' breaths came in pants, and the dark color of a blush was full and strong on his cheeks as Dennis continued delivering as much pleasure as he could to his boyfriend. Carlos had placed his hands onto Dennis' shoulders at some point to help the Hispanic boy stabilize him, but those hands began to creep up into Dennis' ginger-red hair. Dennis had repeatedly urged Carlos to _really_ take control, to really just grab onto Dennis' head and start using the other boy how he pleased - okay, maybe Dennis had a bit of a subby streak, maybe a bit of a masochistic streak, but that was fine, especially when Carlos was involved - but his boyfriend had never managed to cross that boundary, had never really began to get _rough_ with Dennis instead of just _powerful_; he supposed, though, that having Carlos' strong, muscular hands in his hair was nice enough.

With that sort of motion, though, Dennis knew that his boyfriend was at least halfway to his climax; maybe things were going a bit too quickly, maybe they could have spent more time in that storage closet, maybe Dennis could have had longer to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend deep in his mouth, down his throat at the furthest, the taste of Carlos on his tongue, the _smell_ of the other boy in his nose, even - a strong, heady smell that drove Dennis _wild_ \- but Dennis didn't mind when things went quickly, either. If nothing else, he felt _flattered_ to know that he had enough skill with his mouth to bring Carlos to orgasm that quickly. "Dennis... Oh, God, Dennis, I love you... I love you so much, Dennis." The redheaded boy felt one of Carlos' hands come down to stroke Dennis' cheek; it was an odd sensation, one that caused Dennis' own manhood to throb uncomfortably within the confines of his slacks - Dennis was never one to need stimulation of his own during his little trysts with Carlos, vastly preferring to just get reactions out of his boyfriend, instead - and that made his breathing come even harder than it had been even with Carlos occasionally blocking his airway. God, but did he love Carlos, too; if his lips weren't currently locked around his boyfriend, he'd have made sure to let the Hispanic boy know, in as many words as he could have managed.

"Dennis... Dennis, I'm... Dennis! Hah! Hah! _Hah!_" Seeing Carlos' impending orgasm, Dennis pulled back far enough that his boyfriend's ejaculation would land directly onto Dennis' tongue; a little but subby, a little bit masochistic, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit in love with the flavor of Carlos' seed. Once properly positioned, Dennis' hand began to stroke even quicker on Carlos' shaft, rubbing rapidly until he felt his boyfriend's manhood tense up, and then... "Hmnghn!" Carlos, frozen like a status while his shaft throbbed, and shot out. One, two squirts, delicious Carlos, all inside of Dennis' mouth; squeezing down with his palm, he did his best to practically _milk_ his boyfriend, making sure that three, four, then five squirts came, before a little trickle began to flow out slowly. "Shit... Fuck... Dennis... Hah..." As Carlos regained his senses, Dennis gulped down the collection of seed that had gathered on his tongue, and delighted in the sensation of it sliding down his throat; Carlos never understood how Dennis could handle the taste - Carlos had returned the favor to Dennis a few times, and had only managed to swallow once, nearly vomiting the other times from it - but the Hispanic boy also didn't seem to mind when his boyfriend gleefully allowed Carlos to shoot out inside of Dennis' mouth.

With a wide grin, Dennis got back onto his feet and brushed himself off, before frowning a bit. "Shit, Carlos, your hair's messed up." Sure enough, the Hispanic boy's long, dark, gelled locks had been set woefully out of order by the way that he had been moving up against the wall; Dennis doubted that anybody would suspect the _exact_ reason that Carlos' hair had been messed up, but it wouldn't look good, either way.

Carlos, for his part, grabbed his shirts, putting the plain one on first, and then the dress shirt above it. "Talk about my hair, my shirt's all wrinkled now... Mama's going to kill me. Hah..." With a sigh, Carlos simply shook his head, getting his clothes back in as good of an order as he could get them while Dennis stood to the side, admiring what he could of his boyfriend's body before it all ended up concealed underneath so many useless garments once again.

Then, out of nowhere and while Dennis was so distracted, Carlos' hand went to the back of his boyfriend's head, grabbing Dennis and pulling him in for another kiss; Dennis _certainly _didn't mind it, but he was also a tad confused, given that Carlos was always sheepish about kissing Dennis right after the redhead had gone down on him. "Woah." One word was all that Dennis could get out at first, before he added: "Uh. Nice? I mean. Thanks?" Even as a look of confusion was on his face, Dennis was still smiling at the sudden, unexpected affection from his boyfriend.

Carlos frowned slightly, looking to the side with a sheepish look on his face. "What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend whenever I feel like it?" Oh, God, but he was so _cute_ sometimes.

With a grin, Dennis responded: "Sure, but only so long as I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I feel like it, to." In order to punctuate his remark, Dennis leaned back in close to Carlos, placing his lips against the Hispanic boy's and leading them into a soft, gentle, but still passionate kiss that lasted for a solid minute or so. Once it was over, the two boys pulled away from each other, both of them with a deep, loving smile on their faces. "Guess we should start heading back now, though, yeah?"

Carlos looked down at his watch - a fashion accessory his mom required him to wear to church - and squinted his eyes to read the time. "...there's still a bit of time until Mass is over, actually." The smirk that was on Carlos' face was one that Dennis had never seen before, and it was so unusual to see his boyfriend with that sort of expression that it set him off balance more than just a little bit. "We don't _have_ to go back just yet, you know."

Jeez, and there Dennis was trying to be considerate to what he thought Dennis would want to do; offering a simple shake of his head and another grin, Dennis pushed Carlos up against the wall again, placing his hands softly onto his boyfriend's cheeks. "I guess we don't have to, yeah. We better make the time we have left worth it, though."

"Certainly." With that last word from Carlos, the two young boys returned to expressing their affection for one another, with shirts and pants freshly readorned being taken off yet again, and other clothes that had remained on newly being removed; sweat began to drip, mouths and hands continued to roam and feel and delight in the sensation of their bodies, and quiet, muffled moans and gasps were had. Maybe their families wouldn't understand, maybe the others in their congregation wouldn't understand, and maybe the students and teachers at Arcadia wouldn't understand, either; hell, for all they knew, maybe even some members of the Wards or the Protectorate wouldn't understand, and maybe even the _whole world_ wouldn't understand. As Carlos and Dennis embraced each other in that storage closet, though - a simple storage closet that had become their shared, private paradise, if only for an hour - and as they declared their love for each other once, twice, a million times, they knew that none of that mattered; all that mattered - or all that mattered at that moment, at least - was that they understood each other, and both of them felt - as naively and as innocently as those feelings might have been - that understanding each other was all that they needed.


End file.
